Piping systems, including municipal water systems, can develop breaks in pipe walls that can cause leaking. Example of breaks in a pipe wall can include radial cracks, longitudinal cracks, point cracks, etc. Leaking also commonly occurs at joints in the piping system. Locating and repairing a leak in a pipe wall often requires the piping system to be shut off, which can be inconvenient for customers and costly for providers. Furthermore, de-pressurizing the pipeline can increase of the risk of undesirable foreign objects (e.g., bacteria, dirt, etc.) entering the pipeline at the location of the leak. Additionally, locating the break site and repairing the break can necessitate grandiose construction, including the digging up of streets, sidewalks, and the like, which can be costly and time-consuming.